Major Sirok
Soldier boi Initial Disclosures Details regarding Imperial Army personnel were largely below the tracking threshold of the Strategic Information Service during the Great Galactic War. The intelligence service kept tabs on division movements, key officers and Sith Lords, but rarely individual soldiers. To this end, information on Major Sirok is limited. What information there is has been based on encounters and increased surveillance in recent years only. Report Details We know Sirok held the rank of Major in the Imperial Army, and we know that he was assigned to the ‘expendable’ combat units largely filled with prisoners, slaves and non-human individuals. These units were designed to be hurled into battle at enemy fortifications without regard for the loss of life. In this way, the Imperial Armies enjoyed an overwhelming numerical advantage in several key battles of the war. The Mechanised Infantry III (colloquially referred to as the ‘Hornvipers’) was one such unit – this one made up entirely of so-called 'slave species' within the Empire. This unit however, has distinctive battle honours in half a dozen major conflicts, including Bothawui, the Battle of Balmorra, and in support of Darth Malgus at the battles of Alderaan, Radama, Ashas Ree, Serenno and a host of other battlegrounds. By the end of the war, SIS estimates put the numbers within the Hornvipers at approximately three hundred – grossly understrength a full division, or even a single battalion. Similar divisions were even worse off, their numbers dwindling down to around one hundred soldiers. Given this, it can be no surprise that the Imperial Sphere of Military Offence ordered the division disbanded and split between other regular Army units. It is at this point that Sirok – a Major in the Hornvipers – first came to warrant personal attention. When the Human Colonel in charge of the Hornvipers announced the order to disband to the remnants of his command, Sirok un-holstered his sidearm and shot the man with a stun charge, before stabbing him with a vibroblade in front of the assembled troops. He vowed to his men that the division would be rebuilt and fight again. With this, the now-renegade Hornvipers made off with transport ships and set out to try and find refuge somewhere within the Empire. Between then and now, the only certainty is that the remnants of the Hornvipers found their way into the service of the Four Corners, and Darth Slaeya in particular. Quite how she came to locate the troops, or how she brought them into the fold is unknown, but their troops have formed the backbone of several offensives by the Four Corners since – even after Slaeya’s death. Things to Consider Sirok himself has only been encountered a few times in the field, but he is as ruthless as could be suggested by his service record. His prowess in battle is also unquestioned, having bettered several Jedi in our enclave in personal combat. Jedi encountering Major Sirok, or any member of his Hornvipers group should be wary of their advanced combat experience and training. Several key battles in which the Division took part were against seasoned Jedi during the war, and time does not appear to have dulled their abilities. Most recent information Jedi encountering Major Sirok, or any member of his Hornvipers group should be aware of their advanced combat experience and training. Several key battles in which the Division took part were against seasoned Jedi during the war, and time does not appear to have dulled their abilities. Sirok has been positively identified as leading the Hornviper forces during the Imperial invasion of Belsavis. Although several of his troops have been spotted on Voss, his presence has not yet been confirmed.